Master Zemus
: : "You are a vile little insect. Birthed from womb of dragon's corpse are you!" :: -Zemus Master Zemus is the true main villain of Final Fantasy IV, introduced to Domus Facina in Episode 0035. Zemus was the first phase of the final boss in his original world, and is the sixteenth Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina. Traits Appearance Zemus is bald, blue-skinned, pointy-eared, and has blank, yellow eyes. He wears a blue chestplate with verious aesthetic features and wears a two-layered cape. The top layer is red, while the bottom, longer layer is purple with tattered edges that seem to infinitely break and dissolve into nothing. Zemus's feet cannot be seen, and his black, silk bodysuit is tattered at the bottom and seems to fuse with the bottom taper of the cape. Zemus wears a black plate with beige rims behind his head, lined with teeth that portrude toward his head. Personality Zemus is a calm manipulator, and prefers to work behind the scenes, controlling his minions from afar to get what he wants. He never shows sign of worry, as he always has a back-up plan and is one step ahead at all times. Powers An Orator, Zemus has the ability to use cunning, wily words to hypnotize and brainwash others into serving him. This power works especially well on people of his own kind, but not so much on humans. When he dies, he transforms into a beast with powers far different than his own. Story Final Fantasy IV Zemus's planet suffered a terrible catastrophe at some point during their history, and thus were forced to seek out a new home using a moon as a vessel. These people, known as the Lunarians, were kept in a deep sleep, so that they may wake up to a new world awaiting them once their leader, FuSoYa, had found one for them. And find one he did, but it was already populated by sentient beings who did not possess the open minds necessary to accept people from another world. So FuSoYa sent his brother, KluYa, down to the planet to live alongside them and progressively teach them how to live in peace with those of another kind. However, once they learned his true nature, they executed him. Zemus, another Lunarian, saw this and was fed up with waiting. He felt that the Earthlings would not ever be able to accept the Lunarians, and hatched a scheme to kill all of the humans on Earth. But FuSoYa sealed him away in the center of the moon. Zemus's incredible psychic powers allowed him to communicate with KluYa's son, Theodor, and take control of his mind. In order to hide his identity and bury his past, Zemus changed Theodor's name to Golbez. Golbez went into hiding for 20 years, where Zemus's personal minions trained and schooled him. Zemus had planned for Golbez to obtain the eight Crystals of the Earth and use them to awaken an ancient war machine known as the Giant of Babil, whose rampage would exterminate the humans, thus creating an uninhabited planet for the Lunarians. But Golbez's long lost brother, Cecil, found out about this, and managed to free Golbez's mind with FuSoYa's help. Seeking vengeance, they headed for Zemus's location. But both Zemus and Golbez were brought to Domus Facina before they could meet. Domus Facina So far, Zemus has proven very stoic about living in Domus Facina, most likely due to the fact that it gives him some freedom (And the fact he can't kill anyone). He and Golbez are on bad terms of course, but they're mature enough to leave their dispute for when they return. Zemus was recently seen talking with Vayne concerned about what happened to his world, since he was about to end it. Vayne assured Zemus that their worlds would be theirs to end since the Landlord had frozen time in them. Zemus was thankful for this information, having originally assumed the Landlord had replaced them all with substitutes. Category:Characters